quiet mornings
by PanicWithAsh
Summary: There's a brief moment of silence before their daughter is kicking at Roman's hand once, then settling again. The grin that lights up on Roman's face at the feel of it always makes Seth's heart flutter. AU. Mpreg, mentions of morning sickness. Rolleigns. Filled for a prompt on Tumblr.


_Disclaimer: The author is in no way, shape, or form in any form of association with World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE), any of the wrestlers mentioned in this story, or anything else. I just wrote the thing. Please enjoy._

* * *

If you had told Seth seven months ago when he and Roman were planning this pregnancy that he would be _waddling_ by the time he hit 26 weeks, he would have never gone through with this. Actually, he probably would have, because he didn't know just how god damn annoying it really was. It's barely 10AM and it's his and Roman's shared off day. Seth had been getting up at 6AM on the dot for the last three weeks with their little munchkin kicking him in the bladder as if she – Roman is more than a little ecstatic about having a little girl – was his own personal alarm clock.

At first, he had been a little more than a little frustrated, waking Roman up with him for the first week just out of spite. Roman had been grumpy about it, but ultimately would still be smiling at Seth like he was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. It had made Seth's mornings pass by just that much easier until he felt like he wasn't just a zombie.

He had just finished his morning bout of prenatal yoga to try and ease himself from waddling, but it hadn't really done much. He sighs as he waddles towards the kitchen to where Roman was making a healthy breakfast for them. Roman had been taking this pregnancy very seriously, thankfully. He had been reading every book Seth had been and making sure Seth kept up with everything when things got a little too hectic.

His feet slap loudly on the hardwood floor of their kitchen and Roman is glancing over his shoulder to give Seth this _dazzling smile _that always has the younger feeling like he was on cloud nine.

"Yoga helping any?" Roman inquires, turning off the burning in which he had been using to make scrambled eggs and turning around to give Seth a loving kiss. It still makes Seth's heart stutter to feel the Samoan's soft lips on his own, the scratch of their facial hair sending a little shiver down Seth's spine.

"Not really," Seth mourns, resting his forehead against Roman's with a sigh, a smile quirking at his lips when he feels large hands brush over his stomach. "I still feel like I'm some kind of damn penguin every time I walk. I'm about to ask if you can start carrying me everywhere," Seth jokes, but he has this vague suspicion that if he asked, Roman would.

"Would be the first time you took me for a ride," Roman murmurs under his breath with a slight smirk that has Seth pushing at him with a huff.

"Shut up," Seth grumbles out at him, cheeks flushing ever so slightly before he's turning and pulling the orange juice from the fridge. "Get me a glass, please."

"Anything for you," Roman tells him. It should sound sarcastic, Seth supposes, but this is _Roman_, the loving father of their baby. Roman really would do _anything for him_. Seth was never quite sure how to react to it, so he didn't. He just, went along with it.

Their mornings always pass by in a similar fashion on their day off. Roman made breakfast while Seth did his yoga and then they ate, Roman making sure both of them of them had more than enough food to ease their appetites for a while. After that is when things shifted a little bit.

After their breakfast, Roman might end up going to the gym for a bit with Dean, who – despite how rough he would always be with both Roman and Seth before – was very protective of Seth nowadays and would always come over with some kind of gift for the baby to have when she was born. Or maybe Roman would do some workouts at the house just so he could be around Seth still. Sometimes, he skipped his workout all together and ended up just cuddling Seth until lunch, talking to their little girl. It made Seth both excited for the baby to come out, yet sad that their cuddle time wouldn't be quite the same anymore.

Today was one of the cuddle days and _damn _wasn't Seth glad about it. He had been sitting on the couch trying to get comfy when Roman had came, sat down, and just lifted Seth into his lap. Even with all of the extra weight Seth's put on, Roman can still just _lift him_. It was ridiculous.

"Feeling alright this morning?" Roman asks and Seth isn't entirely sure if the question is aimed at him or at their baby. He's kissing Seth though, large hand going to Seth's stomach. His fingers push ever so slightly under the shirt Seth was wearing – one of Roman's, though even those were getting a bit too small nowadays – and they splayed across warm flesh. That's _another _reason Seth was going to miss being pregnant. He was always so _warm_. Even when he wasn't pressed right up to Roman's chest, he kept _warm_. It had worried Roman briefly at first, but it was just normal nowadays.

There's a brief moment of silence before their daughter is kicking at Roman's hand once, then settling again. The grin that lights up on Roman's face at the feel of it always makes Seth's heart flutter. When gray eyes glance up at him with pure adoration laced in them, Seth is grinning right back. "We're both doing fine. Haven't even felt sick this morning."

"That's really good," Roman agrees, pressing a kiss to his lover's nose before he's rubbing the pads of his fingers across his stomach. "I'm glad that morning sickness is over," he admits with a sheepish smile and Seth laughs, nodding in agreement. "I think we all suffered during that stage."

"Especially Dean," Seth jokes, causing Roman to snicker. Even when they had gone out places, Seth had sometimes just took off dashing towards the bathroom and it bothered Dean a lot. Dean seemed to be just as much of a part of this family as anyone, even if he didn't come around all too often.

"Especially Dean," Roman agrees as Seth settles his head on Roman's shoulder, wrapping his arms around him. "We need to go see him again soon. I think after the last time when you had that _little breakdown_, he's kind of scared of coming back."

Seth gives an embarrassed little laugh. There had been one day when Seth had been watching something on TV and was suddenly in tears. It startled Roman, who tried his best to calm him down, but had completely terrified Dean when the man wasn't exactly sure what was going on. The most he had done since then was drop off one of those Edible Arrangement fruit baskets specifically for Seth – giving Roman a hard glare when the Samoan eyed it – and had been gone again. "Yeah, we should probably do that. But later. I'm comfy."

"Good idea," Roman murmurs, his free arm wrapping around Seth some before pressing a kiss to his forehead. Seth's eyes slide shut with a sigh. "I love you."

"Love you too," Seth murmurs, smiling as he feels their daughter shift under Roman's hand. "We both do."

Seth doesn't see it, but when Roman kisses his forehead again, he can feel the smile on his lover's lips.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading, bbys! I know I haven't written in a while, but I'm hoping to get back into the habit really soon!**_

**_Reviews would be great! 3_**

**_~Ash_**


End file.
